


Home

by koalathebear



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies), Mad Max: Fury Road
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 19:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4317168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalathebear/pseuds/koalathebear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-movie fluff.  Max left.  He comes back and then he goes again ... but he always comes back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

Furiosa shivered a little and then gave a small smile as Max reached down and adjusted the heavy blanket around her narrow shoulders. She watched as he crouched down and fed the fire. He was frowning slightly in concentration, completely focused on his task and oblivious to the fact that he was being watched. When he was done, he glanced up, realised she was staring and smiled at her.

Rising back up, he walked towards her, dropped down onto the spot behind her on the ground and pulled her against him with a practised motion so that her back was cradled up against his hard body. "Do you want the blanket?" she asked and he shook his head wordlessly, choosing instead to tighten his arms around her and rest his chin on her shoulder, his cheek pressing against her left cheek. It was as if he hoped that his embrace could banish the shivering.

He then pressed his lips to the raised scar on the back of her throat, the mark of Immortan Joe branded onto her flesh forever. There were many other scars. He could see them when he looked into her eyes but the darkness was fading - slowly.

They looked up towards the rocky tower rising above the Green City and there was a flicker of light. Max gave a short laugh. "She's disapproving," Max remarked, studying Toast's reply to her earlier signal. Only Toast could send a message with such attitude, he could picture her facial expression as she signalled and the snap to her slender wrist as she moved the mirror before the lamp.

"Obviously."

If they'd fanged it, they'd have made it back to the city late that night and slept in the comfort of the Tower. Instead Furiosa had insisted on stopping while they were still a few hours drive away and making camp so that they could sleep out in the desert beneath the stars. Max had shot her a look of brief amusement but complied with the request, a great deal of comprehension in his eyes. He had no qualms about sleeping in the great outdoors and like Furiosa there were times when the walls and ceilings of the city and the Tower were almost stifling and he wanted nothing more but to escape back to the Wasteland where there was nothing around him but silence - and Furiosa. When he'd signalled the Tower, he'd already known the response he was going to get back from Toast the Knowing who they teased sometimes verged on being Toast the Know It All.

"They already know the good news, we sent the others on ahead ..." Furiosa replied with a shrug. The flickering flames cast shadows over her cool, elegant features.

Diplomacy was one of the new skills that she was developing in this new world. They had travelled to Leaf Town some distance away, a settlement that specialised in crops of particular value to the Green City. After several days of animated but productive negotiations, Furiosa and Max had left with an agreement in place. In exchange for providing water, armed protection and mechanical expertise to Leaf Town, the Green City would be provided with regular supplies of fruits, vegetables and medicinal herbs that they were unable to grow themselves.

Their approach had initially been regarded with profound suspicion. Under the reign of Immortan Joe, Leaf Town had been raided by the Armada on more than one occasion - sometimes with Furiosa herself at the head of the charge, face fierce and terrible as she had shouted out orders to the men under her command. In the past, Immortan Joe and his people had taken what they wanted without asking from Leaf Town, be it in the form of produce or people – there wasn't a difference.

Fortunately, the town had heard the tales of Immortan's death. The stories told of the rise of new and more democratic leaders in what had formerly been known as the Citadel. What reinforced these speculative tales was the return by Furiosa and Max of former Leaf Town inhabitants. Formerly enslaved as Milkers and Blood Bags, like all other captives of Immortan's rule, these individuals had been released from their servitude. Although some chose to remain in the city, others, elected to return with the diplomatic party to the place of their birth, bringing with them confirmation that things were indeed different under the new reign.

Furiosa leaned back against Max, uncharacteristically relaxed and pliant for a moment as she stared up into the endless dark skies above them, studying the stars that had been scattered in a careless fashion by an unseen hand. The moon was full and it was a clear and bright night, the chill in the air bracing rather than uncomfortable. It was rare that Furiosa wasn't on high alert, eyes scanning the horizon, her tall rangy body taut and wary in anticipation of the unexpected. She only ever lowered her guard when he was around – something he took very seriously. He turned his head slightly so that his lips brushed across the top of her head, lingering for a moment on her temple.

After he had helped her return to the Citadel, he had left without a word of farewell or explanation. In his mind, it had been better for all of them if he left - everything he touched turned to death and destruction and he did not want this cycle of harm to be repeated – not to her.

_Hope is a mistake_

He had convinced himself that there was nothing more that he could do for these people and that with the gentle nod of her head she was acknowledging the correctness of his decision.

_Once, I was a cop. A road warrior searching for a righteous cause._

With his departure, there was the chance that they could rebuild a new future, untainted by his misfortune and darkness.

_If you can't fix what's broken, you'll go insane._

Furiosa and the others were better off without him. He was better alone and he preferred his solitude to the company of others. Till now, that is.

_They are long dead. I am the one who runs from both the living and the dead._

His head was too crowded with the memories of the dead and those he had been unable to save. The noise of their voices required him to remain in the Wastelands alone. 

These were all of the things that he had told himself with every single step he had taken away from the Citadel. 

_So I exist in this wasteland... A man, reduced to a single instinct: Survive._

After many thousands of steps, he had come to a halt and stared out at the vast desert, struck by a sudden and shocking realisation. The voices of the dead were strangely silent, no longer beating their incessant rhythm inside of his skull. Instead, they were replaced by the images and voices of the living ... Toast's sulky glares, the Dag's strange and disconcerting observations, Capable's no-nonsense declarations and Cheedo's shy and uncertain smiles ... 

And Furiosa ... Most of all it was Furiosa who lingered in his thoughts. The fierce and determined look in her eyes, her proud stance, the softness that could creep into her strong voice ... The grief that shadowed a face that he found beautiful despite its grimness. He hadn't expected to find a kindred spirit in such a damaged and solitary individual. 

He had continued to walk away from the Citadel, however. He had made his choice and would stand by it. 

Somehow he had ended up in Gas Town, a place still in shock from the death of its leader the People Eater and Max had been taken in, fed and asked to share the news of the happenings at the Citadel. 

Gas Town needed the water and the military power of the Citadel or Gas Town would become overrun by marauders and scavengers. Unfortunately, its leader by default was the People Eater's son, Metal - a worthless piece of garbage not much better than his father. His plan was to invade, to take the Citadel by force and seize power. 

There were those with cooler heads who had opposed this plan, foremost amongst them was Norris, a lean, sharp-eyed man in his thirties. Shrewd and slightly more ethical than most he had grilled Max about the events that had taken place. 

"You fought alongside them - you would speak for us," Norris had announced grimly. 

"Not for that one, though," Max had replied, eyes cold and shuttered as he stared at the man who was intending to kill Furiosa. 

It's possible that he had provided his support to Norris in his most bloody overthrow of the fledgling leader of Gas Town. It's also possible that he had stood over Metal's bleeding body with a calm and deadly cold expression. "The Citadel is defended," he had declared in a harsh voice and Metal had been no more. 

Thus, Max had found himself heading back towards the Citadel at the head of Norris' convoy - bringing offerings of guzzoline and an alliance with Gas Town. 

"You staying this time?" Furiosa had asked him. She had looked much improved - the cuts and bruises on her face healed and her gaze steady and clear once more. Her left arm hung limply at her side and his gaze dropped to the stump. 

"No time to make a new one," she told him, replying to his unspoken question. 

"Not staying," he had told her coolly and she had shrugged carelessly and walked with him around the Citadel to show him around. Toast, Capable, Cheedo, the Mother and Sal had greeted him warmly, exclaiming at his return. The Dag had stood a little to the side, smiling a peculiar smile. 

"I knew you would return - for her," she had remarked and Max had frowned. 

"I'm not staying," he had repeated and her smile had deepened. He hadn't asked after the child. Furiosa had told him upon his return of the Dag's loss, of the painful mix of grief and relief. If the white-haired waif found that teasing him distracted her from other weightier matters, then it was a burden he shouldered gladly. 

They had put him to work and after a week, he had announced his decision to leave again. 

"I need you to go to the Bullet Farm," Furiosa had told him. "They need our water, crops and military - we need their bullets – no doubt they're plotting some sort of attack as well." 

He had stood beside her, scanning the horizon and staring at the Bullet Farm. He had rubbed his stubbled jaw contemplatively. 

"It's a long walk," he had remarked. 

"I'll let you pick the car of your choice," she had told him and walked with him to the machine yard. 

Former Repair Boys had all jumped to attention as Furiosa and Max had entered the area. 

"I know you lost your car, but ..." she had gestured at the other vehicles that were in various stages of build and repair. 

There had been a faint gleam in Max's eyes and his mouth had twitched in the beginnings of a reluctant smile. 

He had returned from this next tasking successfully, the Bullet Farm falling into line and after a period of time, Furiosa had sent him away again on another mission. After the fourth or fifth mission, it became clear that whether he liked it or not, he had been absorbed into new society of the Green City. 

Each time he returned, Furiosa would be waiting for him at the base of the Tower, tall and elegant, her face proud and satisfied. Unlike the Dag and Cheedo who chose to wear elegant linen dresses, Furiosa continued to wear trousers and keep her hair short. To his amusement, Capable had followed suit, Capable cutting her hair so that her vivid red hair curled around her lovely face. Toast had elected to keep her hair cut short although never cropped as closely as Furiosa's. 

The four young women idolised Furiosa who in turn treated them with warm affection. The Mother and Sal, the women of the Vuvalini had also found their place in the Green City, assisting Furiosa with building a community in which everyone would contribute to the extent possible yet still have a place for the weak and the sick. 

"Don't start," he had told the Dag as she had trailed after him like a little War Pup, smiling and a little smug, chanting in a low voice,"The hero has returned once more ..." 

"I'm no hero," he had told her firmly. "And I'm not staying." 

"What gift have you brought for our Furiosa this time?" the Dag had asked him with a sly smile and he had laughed despite himself. He had become fond of all of them, even the Dag with her mysterious weirdness had a way about her that was strangely endearing. 

"It really is becoming green," Max had marvelled as he and Furiosa had walked on the lands surrounding the Tower, studying the fields that were being reclaimed from the dust and the shrubs that were starting to grow. Makeshift, temporary structures were giving way to more sturdy huts and houses with pipes and trenches in place for irrigation and attending to sanitation requirements. 

"Everyone is working hard," Furiosa had commented. "You included," she had remarked, staring down at the new prosthesis she sported, a sleeker, lighter arm constructed of carefully beaten metal. Max and a group of Repair Boys had laboured for many days to come up with the new arm. He had already started the boys on preparing a back-up arm. They had taken their duties most seriously. Sometimes Max had a horrible suspicion that the War Boys, the Repair Boys and the War Pups in particular regarded him in the light of a surrogate father. It was an extremely unsettling notion. 

Furiosa was a pragmatist and she had realised that the standing army was one of the major protections they had against the other war lords and marauders. Turning a formerly aggressive army into a defence force would require a major shift in thinking in all of Immortan Joe's previous subjects. Those who could not agree to the change were given supplies and asked to leave. Most chose to remain behind, however … to rebuild … 

Max reached up to offer Furiosa a hand to help her climb down a rocky incline leading towards a path leading into the heart of the 'city' that the inhabitants were starting to refer to as the Green City. After only a moment's hesitation, she accepted, leaping down after him, not commenting when he failed to release her hand even after she had landed lightly beside him. 

"The War Pups will be sad to see you leave again," she had remarked casually. 

"And you? You're always sending me away," he had replied, a faint smile on his grim features. 

"I send you away so that you will return," she had told him lightly. 

"It would be better for you if I didn't come back," he had pointed out honestly. "I bring ill fortune with me wherever I go ..." 

"That's not been my experience," she had replied, her eyes steady and clear. "In any case, it's a risk I'm quite willing to take." He had gone quite still and then had drawn her into his arms, slowly so as to give her ample opportunity to pull away should she so choose. "I wouldn't ask you to stay if you'd rather leave," she had told him steadily as her brow rested against his lightly. 

His hand had come up to stroke her cheek lightly, his head turning to press a kiss into the palm of her hand. 

He had stayed after that, no promises or commitments given or demanded ... Simply stayed and provided the city and Furiosa with his unswerving support and love. 

Now, as they sat in the Wastelands, engulfed by the emptiness and the vastness of the sky and the stars, Furiosa allowed herself to close her eyes and simply enjoy their companionable silence and the comfort of his strong embrace. With a slow smile, his mouth sought out hers and she leaned back against him, lips parting as his mouth covered hers hungrily. A sound made both of them stiffen and spring to their feet, watching the approach of a vehicle in the darkness. 

The vehicle pulled up in front of them, battered and make-shift, showing the signs of being repaired many times over. A thin young man emerged from the car, followed by an equally thin young woman and two dirty-faced children. 

They stared, pupils wildly dilated at the menacing guns being held up by Max and Furiosa. "Uh ... We were headed towards the Green City ..." the man told them with a stammer in his voice. "We heard that there was a place there for those prepared to work." 

Furiosa lowered her gun slowly and the young man's eyes went to her missing arm, eyes widening as he realised who she was. Max kept his gun levelled, aimed at the young man's head. 

"Yes - keep going and you'll be there soon," she told them calmly. Max studied the two young children, bare-foot and scrawny. They stared at him with huge, frightened eyes. He lowered his gun and tossed a bag towards the young man who caught it, surprise in his eyes. 

"There's food in there, feed your family." 

"Thank you," the woman breathed, eyes startled and grateful. "We heard that there was food and water in the Green City ..." 

"There is. And you're welcome to join us at our fire - but we shoot trouble-makers," Furiosa told them flatly and the woman flinched. 

"Thank you, we'll be on our way - we'd like to get to the Green City as soon as we can ..." the man told them, his expression a mixture of awe and gratitude. 

Max grunted and acknowledged the man's words with a nod. They watched the family drive in the direction of the Tower wordlessly before settling back down beside the fire. 

Furiosa watched as Max unrolled the sleeping mats and then went to lie down beside him, her body pressed up against his as his arm curled over the top of her and around her waist. She would never have thought it possible that she would permit herself to lie in such a vulnerable position beside a man - but this was Max and it felt right. There was no panic bubbling up inside of her, only a desire to remain close. 

"I stay because of you… " he told her suddenly, his voice low and harsh, barely a whisper. 

She remained very still and said nothing. "Each time I left … I wanted to come back – to you … being away from you became harder and harder." His hand cupped her breast through the fabric of her blouse, stroking the nipple which was already aroused and sensitive. 

"You know I'd never force you to stay …" she told him softly as she covered his hand with her own and held it against her skin so that he could feel her heartbeat. 

"First time in a long time … it feels like home … " 

She turned to face him, her usually stern face softened by emotion. She raised her hand and rested her palm against his cheek and lowered her mouth to his, kissing him lingeringly. 

"That's because it _is_ home," she told him. 

**end**

**Author's Note:**

> I read a response to a question over at Quora (https://www.quora.com/Content-That-Contains-Spoilers/Why-did-Max-abandon-Furiosa-at-the-end-of-Mad-Max) about why Max chose to leave at the end. The question was phrased a little badly and asked why he ‘abandoned’ Furiosa - implying that she needed him to stay, which is not true. But as to why Max left, I felt that the poster Matthew Reed Bailey gave a very good answer:  
>   
>  _Because THAT is the freaking point of Mad Max._  
>  _If you watched the FIRST Mad Max, then you would know that he abandoned his humanity, to become a monster, to fight monsters._  
>  _Civilization is better off without him, and he knows it._  
>  _At the end of EVERY Mad Max movie, he is worse off than he was at the beginning._  
>  _This is because he is the embodiment of everything destructive about the world, but he still carries with him a small seed of salvation that allows him to know right from wrong (and that his impulse is to do wrong, even when he does so to save the right from the wrong people)._  
>  _People tend to not understand this about Mad Max, yet the creator of the franchise has spelled this out even more graphically than I have here._
> 
> I love a happy ending, though and I wanted to write a fluffy happy ending ... so keeping all of the above in mind (the fact that Max always has to leave), I thought I’d just cheat and have him always leave but always return.


End file.
